This proposal seeks support for the Training in Integrative and Systems Biology of Cardiovascular Disease Training Program in the Center for Cardiovascular Research at Washington University. The goals of this Program are to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with: outstanding research opportunities; fundamental education and basic training in cardiovascular physiology, pathophysiology and disease mechanisms; opportunities to be introduced to, and potentially to participate in, translational cardiovascular research; and, mentoring to prepare them to be productive, independent scientists, educators and mentors. The critical components and the clear strengths of this Program are the twenty-one (21) participating faculty and the trainees themselves. Another clear strength of this Training Program is the highly interactive and collaborative environment in the Center for Cardiovascular Research, indeed at Washington University in general, which translates to expanded research, education, training and mentoring opportunities for all of our trainees. The participating training faculty derive from seven Departments and four Divisions within the Department of Internal Medicine, and includes nationally and internationally recognized leaders in the three research and training areas of emphasis in this Training Program: 1) Cardiac metabolism, remodeling and cardiomyopathies; 2) Ion channels, cardiac excitability and arrhythmias; and, 3) Vascular biology, inflammation and coronary disease. The participating faculty are all well-funded, highly interactive, collaborative and productive investigators who are all also committed to providing the training, experience, resources, intellectual enthusiasm, and mentoring needed to facilitate the scientific and professional development of the Program trainees. Importantly, the more experienced senior faculty participants are also committed to the mentoring of the more junior Training Program faculty preceptors. In addition to the research training provided in individual and collaborating laboratories, trainees in this Program will also participate in a ?Core Curriculum in Integrative and Systems Cardiovascular Biology?, the weekly Trainees in Cardiovascular Biology and ?Cardiovascular Research? seminar series, the biannual ?Cardiovascular Training Program Distinguished Lectureship,? the annual ?Cardiovascular Research Day?, and have the opportunity to participate in translational cardiovascular research. This Training Program also provides trainees with continuing instruction in Ethics and Research Science, and has outlined formal and informal mechanisms for helping trainees develop individualized educational, training and career development plans and for monitoring the progress, professional development and mentoring of each predoctoral and postdoctoral trainee. Formal mechanisms are also in place for evaluating, and evolving as needed, the Training Program itself going forward.